Drunk Texting
by Asifweneversaidgoodbye
Summary: CrissColfer prompt: Drunk texting. Darren spams Chris with embarassing/cheesy stuff and Chris is not sure if it's a joke.. next morning, Chris confronts Darren.


**AN: Another prompt! He probably is a bit too long for a prompt, but I just needed the amount of words xD**

**Enjoy!**

**The prompt was:**

_what about drunk texting? darren spams chris with embarassing/cheesy stuff and chris is not sure if it's a joke.. next morning, chris confronting darren... :D _

AN: I just finished this prompt and good it's way too many words. I'm sorry! I hope you like it though :( Not so sure myself…

It was a Friday night, late in the evening and I was enjoying the opportunity to just __relax ___f_or the first time in weeks. Not even days, no, weeks! I loved Glee, I really did, but _god _they took the energy out of everyone sometimes. These days off were hard to find, but even better to enjoy, because we knew how to appreciate them. So I was just relaxing on my couch, watching the recorded episodes of Once Upon a Time, when my phone buzzed.

Frowning slightly, I looked at the clock. Who would text me at this time? It was already eleven o'clock. Shrugging I grabbed my phone,

__One new text message__

Well yes, phone, thank you very much for pointing out the obvious! Tapping my finger against the touch screen, the message opened.

__I'm soooooo happy. Like. Awesome happy.__

Alright? And Darren was telling me this because? Reading it again, I suddenly figured it out.

__Darren, are you drunk? __I texted him back.

__No. Not at aaaall. Joey just gave me this awesome lemonade that tastes like strawberries and lime! It's delicious.__

Chuckling I shook my head. This guy was just too dorky for his own good sometimes.

__I didn't know you liked fruit that much__

__IDonot like fruit. But it tastes like you :)__

Okay, then made my eyes widen significantly. So he likes… the way I _taste_?

__Really Dare? Because you tasting like garlic, still fills my mind whenever I walk past a Italian restaurant__

I decided to tease him a little. He was drunk and I was a bit bored. What was wrong about teasing my best friend?

__You loooove Italian food misterrr Colfer! Sooo you like my taste 2!__

Laughing I lay down on the couch. Alright, this was going to be so much fun!

__Ah you got me there. Alright you're taste is good. Happy now?__

__You always make me soooo happy. Youre tha best friend evah! 3__

__Oh really. Well said best friend was trying to enjoy his free evening until his best friend started to drunktext him. So I think you should make it up.__

__Im your best friend? Now Im even more happy! Joey says Im crying. Im not. I want to make up. Im goood at making up!__

__I'm sure you are. Just stay out of trouble, will you? Why are you crying Dare. Did someone told you Disney is not real?__

__Ofcourse it is. Youre funny Chris 3 I'm just soooo happy!__

I was trying to figure out why he was so affective. I mean he always was, but usually he didn't end up texting me when he was drunk. And usually he didn't cry of the fact that he was my best friend. He probably just didn't want me to feel left out. He was always worried about that.

__Yeah I noticed that. I'm happy you're happy :) Now go and be with your friends Dare!__

__Im with them. I want 2b with u though :( 3__

God, stop with the hearts, you teenager! Alright it made smile, but he didn't have to know that. And what was he trying to do? Make me feel jealous about the fact that I wasn't there? Or trying to make me feel like _his _best friend too?

__You're always welcome here, you know that.__

__Really? Can I come now and kiss u? I reeeeeally think I shoudo that! 3__

His grammar was getting better and better. Joey probably was feeding him some more _lemonade_, because this would _never _leave Darren's phone when he was sober.

__You can kiss me on set tomorrow. You know, when it's scripted. I don't like those kiss attacks of you Dare! They're hysterical!__

__:( But I luf kissing u. Ur lips r soooo soft. Nd u taste good. Ur tongue feels good. Itsnot hysterical. Its magic! 3__

My phone almost fell out of my sudden trembling hands. What the hell was he doing? Was he playing a prank on me? Because he was doing a pretty convincing job then. What the hell was I supposed to text back to this? I knew he was joking about our kiss when it was asked in interviews, I was too. But this was on a personal level, just between me and him. And he still thought it was magic? He__loved __kissing me? It didn't make sense. At all.

__Stay away from that lemonade Dare. Your Blaine is starting to show honey__

What else should I send? I didn't know anything better…

__I dunnot like Blaine. Hes an ass. Fucker :(__

What? He loved Blaine! He always said it made him feel like he could mean something!

__What? You love Blaine!__

There. It was exactly what I thought.

__No. Kurt lufs Blaine. I hate him.__

The only thing I could text him back was.

__Why?__

__Cause he gots u. He gots what I want. 'Snot fair__

My heart stilled at that. Darren _wanted_ _me_?

__Blaine doesn't have me. He has Kurt. And you've got me as a friend, right?__I texted him, hoping Darren would just reply with 'Oh yeah! God I'm such a nerd. Hey I'm going to dance. Bye.'. It probably wasn't very realistic to hope for that, but the alternative was just too much.

__Yeah. Snot enough. Blaine gets 2 kiss kurt, touch kurt, hold his hands, haves sex with him. Snot fair.__

Alright, now the joke wasn't even funny anymore. Darren probably was as sober as a baby and was laughing his butt of with his Starkid friends.

__Stop it Dare, it's not funny. I'll see you tomorrow, alright?__

__Dont go! Im sorry! Did I upset u? Didnt mean 2 do that… its true though :(__

I didn't' reply and left my phone on the table, pointingly ignoring the constant beeping, just turning the sound of. My eyes were trying to follow the episode I was watching before, but my mind was reeling with the things Darren had said. It was a joke. It must have been. Darren didn't want to have sex with me. He didn't. Because if he did I would have noticed. You notice it when someone wants to have sex with you, right? Maybe it wasn't even Darren texting! Maybe Joey stole his phone and texted me! God, then I replied him constantly and he would be laughing so loud! The longer I thought about it, the more humiliated I felt. They probably had so much fun there. Assholes. I decided to go to bed, because this train of thought probably wouldn't make me any more relaxed or happy.

Waking up the next day I felt well rested and stretched out lazily. Today I had to go to work again, but I didn't mind. I really liked the script we were going to do today and the songs were simply amazing! Darren and I were supposed to have this old fashioned Christmas show in our 'home' and it would be classic! Darren. With that the memories came back from yesterday. Reaching out to my phone I saw I had 5 missed texts and 21 missed calls. Holy fuck. Did Darren do that?

First I decided to open the texts.

__Chris?__

__Chris! Im sorry! Please reply! Ur not mad r u? :(__

__Fuck. Ur mad. U hate me right? Fuck. I hate myself.__

__Please Chris. I just had this in for so long. It had to come out sometime.__

Well that was a particularly well written sentence. Didn't see that one for a while, I thought sarcastically, letting my eyes read the lines, while my mind was trying to grab the things he texted.

__Im so sorry___.___ Please txt me__

If I had actually read those yesterday, I would have texted him. Hell I probably would have called him, because this was not like Darren at all. Why did I decide to ignore them? Did I really thought it as a joke?

All the missed calls were from Darren. And I had one voicemail. Trembling fingers made the call to listen to it.

"Chris? Fuck, Chris. Why are you ignoring me? I… I understand if you don't want to talk about me just throwing that at you. Not smart of me I know. But I thought-. Fuck, we're friends right? At least? Friends don't ignore each other! But probably won't text them about wanting to kiss and fuck them too. Oh God, I messed up so bad. Shit. You hate me. You must. But I don't hate you Chris. I love you! You can't just be the way you are, act the way you do, make me feel the way you make me feel and expect me to just keep myself straight. You, Chris, can make any guy go gay if you wanted. I don't mind. I don't like boys though. I like you. Only you. Fuck. I probably even made you more angry now. Aargh, you're messing with my mind Chris! And I really think Joey's spiking my drinks. But I didn't make out with anyone yet, so maybe not. Probably because I want to make out with you and not with anyone else. God why is every thought I have returning to you? It's not fair. Well at least I can kiss you on set. Stop thinking and talking about kissing Chris, Darren. See even my brain is mad at me. I just… I'm sorry Chris. I didn't want to scare you. Can you just… call me? I'm going home I think. Yes. So… Bye Chris. Sorry."

My whole body was frozen, shocked to the core. Darren sounded drunk. But drunk man always tell the truth, don't they? He sounded hurt, confused and frustrated at the same time and I felt guilty. My mind was betraying me with sending me pictures of a hurt looking Darren, just waiting to have my arms around him. My lips on his lips. My body against his body. I wanted all those things. I did. But how the hell should I've known that Darren felt the exact same way? And what if his sober mind, didn't __dare__to even _think _that? What if he would never admit it to me?

At that moment the phone in my hand lit up.

Darren was calling me.

"Hello?" I asked, trying to figure out why the hell my mind thought it would be wise to actually answer the call.

"Chris! Thank God! Did I wake you? Please tell me that I wake you. Whatever you do. Don't. Listen. To. My. Voicemail. Just delete it. And delete the texts too. Fuck I'm sorry Chris, I was _really _drunk." Darren's voice sounded worried and frantic.

A stab of pain went through me. So he wanted to just forget all about it? Well he wasn't going to get away with it that easily.

"Too late. I've already listened to your voicemail."

There was a loud silence between us.

"Chris…" Daren stated, but didn't end his sentence.

"So are you going to just say 'I was drunk, it's not true?'" I asked him, heart beating rapidly.

"No. Chris. Fuck. I screwed up okay? I was drunk and texted and told you things I shouldn't have. I'm sorry. I really am! Can we just.. can't we pretend that this didn't happen? Please?" he almost begged.

"Why do you want that?"

He huffed.

"Well why would I want that? Hmm, I don't know. Maybe because I feel _fucking_ashamed and I want us to stay _friends_? I _love _having you as a friend and I'm afraid I messed it all up!"

I didn't reply for a while, not really knowing how I was going to bring this to him, because he really sounded upset. And he made me believe he actually meant all the things he told me last night.

Here goes nothing.

"I don't want us to stay friends," I said and heard his sharp intake of breath.

"God Chris no! I'm sorry! I said I'm sorry! I will feel different about you! I promise! I'll just find myself a girl and try to fall in love with _her _instead of you, but don't do this! I-No! Chris!" he amost yelled in my ear, hysterical and panicked.

"Dare! Dare calm down. I meant that I don't want to stay friends after you said all those things, because I feel that way about you too."

A snap of lips was heard at the other side of the line.

"You do?" his voice filled with wonder.

I smiled, still not fully daring to hope.

"I do."

"I- That's-. I-. I've got to send Joey a gift. And you-. Fuck, you really do Chris? Like in really?"

My smile transformed into a laugh.

"Yes Dare, I _really _do. Can you just… can you say it again?" I asked, wishing he would say those words for the rest of my life.

"What?"

"The three words you said while you drunkcalled me." I stated, making my voice sound sarcastic, but even I heard the underlying giddiness.

A soft laugh was heard.

"I love you Chris Colfer," Darren said in a truly loving tone.

A shiver went through my body. Darren loved me. My best friend loved me. The man I loved, loved me back!

"Those were five words Darren. God, you're not still drunk are you? Because the last time I checked, you could actually count!" I said sarcastic, because I still wasn't used to outings of love and could never reply like a normal human being.

Thank god he laughed.

"I'm totally sober. And I meant every word of it Chris, I do."

The hurt I felt yesterday was completely ebbed away. My whole body was tingling with affection and hope. My head was filled with possibilities for the two of us. My ear was filled with his sweet words. I smiled, _really _smiled, for the first time in months.

"I love you too Darren."

**AN: This was it! I'm not sure if I like it, but it got some nice reactions on Tumblr so I won't keep it away from you guys! :) Let me know what you thought! **


End file.
